


Love is Stronger

by Winchesters_Writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesters_Writings/pseuds/Winchesters_Writings
Summary: Love is stronger. In the hardest times, when what needs to be done verses what should be done blends together, when a dangerous force controls a man's actions, love will always be stronger, and it will always win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (One Shot) Based on a video edit by a friend on Instagram, Credit to them for the idea. Also sorry for the formatting I write in my phone'a notes and transfer it here and it took away my indents and I can't figure it out yet... new to ao3.

When Dean was at Cas' knees, surrendering himself and pleading to him, Cas' heart broke. He had to do this. He had to get the tablet and deliver it to Heaven, get their approval. He lashed across Dean's face with the angel blade and with every hit his heart tore. Was this not the man he loved? The man that he had stood by for so long? But he had to do this. The angel in front of him kept urging him, making him do it... but no. He could stop if he wanted to.  
     "You have to choose a side Castiel! Us or them." The words echoed through his head. Castiel had always swayed for humanity, for humans. Especially Dean.  
     "Cas... you're family. We need you." Cas stopped, looking down at Dean as he spoke as trying to make yet another one of the harder decisions of his lifetime.  
     "I need you." As Dean let all of his barriers down and spoke those three words Cas crumbled. His vision was flooded with memories of Dean, of them together. All the times Dean had stood by his side.... their time in purgatory together. All the times they had greeted with a hug even though neither of them seemed to be generally touchy people. All the times Dean had fought for him, saved him. The time Dean had helped him with the little things, even when no one else gave a damn about his mental health or well being. But most of all he remembered what had happened when they stopped at Bobby's to celebrate Christmas and insisted Cas stayed.

Bobby went to bed early. Cas and Dean were in the kitchen getting some extra desert while Sam watched tv in the other room. Cas pulled it out of the fridge and set it on the counter, then turned to Dean. Dean was very close, what Cas remembered Dean calling personal space.  
"Dean?" He asked, and Dean gave him a small "shh" in reply, then leaned in and gave Cas a tentative kiss. Cas felt himself melt into it, moving his lips against Dean's softly. He put his hands up on Dean's neck and felt Dean's hands on his waist, the two kissing slow and sweet.

Cas heard his angel blade fall to the floor with a clatter. He chose Dean. The man he loved, the man he had fought for time and time again. This was what he wanted. He wanted Dean. He needed Dean.

When Dean was kneeling over Cas, holding his own angel blade over him with the intent of ending him, the mark burned hard on his arm... but something else burned too. The handprint in his shoulder burned as hard as the mark did. Dean didn't want to do this. Despite all the ups and downs of the relationship they'd kept hidden since that Christmas two year prior, it had been some of the happiest and purest times Dean had ever had. He loved Castiel.  
"Dean.... please...." Castiel whined under a voice gruff with pain, blood in his throat.  
The words and pain protruded Dean's shell of anger, and he was taken back to that Christmas.

Dean had wanted to kiss Castiel for so long. He knew the pull and attraction he had towards him. He always did. But it was so hard for him to accept, and admit. Castiel was an angel, but he was still a man. He never said anything about being bi or his attraction to men to Sam or anyone else. But now, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed this. Dean stepped in close, watching as Cas turned around.  
"Dean?" He heard Cas' soft voice. He responded with a "shh", not wanting to draw Sam's attention from the other room. His heart was pounding in his ears, chest heavy with nervous breaths, but he leaned in and placed his lips to Castiel's for the first time and he felt his life change right there as Castiel kissed back. It was such a small soft moment, but it was the beginning. The beginning of them.

Dean fought against the mark, went towards the burning in his shoulder and stabbed the angel blade into a book. He loved Castiel. He needed him. And no matter how strong the power of the mark was, his love for Castiel was and always would be stronger.


End file.
